


The Twelve Days of Yule

by gold_lie_promises



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_lie_promises/pseuds/gold_lie_promises
Summary: This is the story of how the God of Lies and Mischief and the Goddess of Lust, Seduction and Desire will cause the end of our world by simply sleeping together. Occurs between The Dark World and Ragnarok. Although there are a few references to the latter, they are not spoilers.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4: Part III is EXPLICIT, but you can easily skip it and it will not alter your understanding of the story.  
> \--  
> *Repost from Fanfiction.net* I didn't steal this work, it's my own. But since I'm moving to AO3, I wanted to bring my favorite piece along for those who may not have read it yet.

Do not bother making researches about me because my name is nowhere to be found in textbooks. It is as if I never existed, but I did, and not only in Asgard. Let me explain.

My name is Frayne, I was born on Midgard in Norway in 813 and drowned during a storm at the age of six. My parents—Vikings—were known in the village for their great beliefs into the gods, and always served them well. The night of my passing away, to apologize for their loss and to reward them for their loyalty, Njord, the god of sea and wind, came down to our house and proposed to my parents to take me away with him so that I would live with him and his family in the Home of the Gods: Asgard. Of course, my parents were so honored that they could not refuse. Prior to his departure, Nojrd casted a storm upon our village and our house had been destroyed—and my parents were never to be found again—so that the secret would die with them and, thus, never would anyone on Midgard know of Frayne. Frayne is the name Father gave me once on Asgard; my real name was Kaynr, but since his twins’ names were Freyja and Freyr, he changed the ‘K’ for ‘Fr’ and that way it appeared like I really was one of his children—which, at first, sounded silly, but happened to work.  
I grew up there, learned to live the way the gods did; I developed powers, learned to fight: daggers, out of any, were my weapons of choice—thanks to a certain someone I met soon upon my arrival on Midgard—, although Father kept on telling me that they were dangerous because of how close I would have to be to kill my opponent. He was right, but I always enjoyed a bit of closeness in every day’s life. No wonder I became the Goddess of Lust, Desire and Seduction! I wanted to be close to my opponents and so did they want to be close to me, which made it so much easier to kill them since they could never keep their guards up with me. The only thing they could keep up was that great sword they proudly wore between their legs!

Now, I did not come here to talk about myself—although a quick introduction felt necessary. I must insist on the fact that, as some might have noticed by now, I am not an actual goddess. I was born from two human beings who sacrificed themselves in order for their daughter to rise to Asgard, but that technically never made me a goddess. However, that was a secret which only three people in all the Nine Realms knew about: me, my Father, Njord, and Loki. One must wonder why would the God of Lies and Mischief know about this and, knowing him from legends I had heard back on Midgard, I did not like the idea either at first, but Father had a solid point: we needed to get Asgardians to believe that I belonged. To insure such a thing to occur, Father asked Loki to shape-shift into an average Asgard woman which would play the role of my native mother, but Loki refused. He told Father that he would help him if he was allowed to shape-shift into a Jotunn—being born one himself, he most likely wanted to get to fully be one of his own for a while—, and Father, against his will, accepted. My mother was, thus, named Rælh and, for ten days, we walked around Asgard, attended events and even hosted a party at our place to honor Rælh's arrival in the realm with Njord's half-Asgardian, half-Jotunn child and stepsister of Freya and Freyr: me. It actually was a success and even my siblings fell into the trap. Then, at the end of the tenth day, Loki faked Rælh's death so that he could go back to his life.  
Back then, I was six and he was sixteen. During his stay at our palace, when my brother and sister were put to bed and Father was away in his quarters, Loki would return to his normal form and would teach me tricks. In fact, I had fallen in love with daggers because he had let me play with his—though we had had to be super careful because Father would have killed him right away if something had happened to me.  
I had been very sad when Loki left and, luckily, my sadness for his departure was interpreted as sadness regarding the loss of my mother and never had anyone doubted my origins. Then, Father and I had a talk during which he explained that I was strictly forbidden to see or talk to Loki again since he wanted to avoid suspicions at all cost. That had made me even sadder, but I had promised that I would do no such things; keeping my future daggers as the only memory of him I could carry around freely.

As the years had passed, I had developed relationships with quite a handful of fellows which had happened to cross my path and, at the age of seventeen, it sounded fair to say that I fully had acquired my status of the goddess of all those things my older brother and sister did not want to deal with—but, as a Midgardian, I enjoyed guilty pleasures and an inch of dark lust. Here, men and women dreamed of spending a night in my bed after hearing those who had bragged about it, and I loved it. Needless to say that I was skilled with both genders, yet, when I would sleep with men, I intended on not only giving as I would do with women, but I intended on receiving as well... a lot. It was only a preference, but I enjoyed men to dominate me. And, as much as I was not known for desiring but rather for being desired, there was one man who I had desired for a long time and who had not happened to make his way into my bed yet.  
It took me years to realize that what I was feeling for him back when he was playing my mother was more than just friendship, but, the day it finally hit me, I threw daggers all over my room and destroyed most of the furniture. Father rushed inside my room and held me in his arms as I sobbed. I remained quiet for three full days as darkness began to take over me. Little did I know that that was the beginning of my powers appearing.  
What came first was the ability to cast an infinite amount of daggers and, that, no matter what I was wearing: I could have been fully naked and would still have been able to slash someone’s throat if I had to. Though, as a memory—and as an accessory I enjoyed wearing—, I kept wearing my weapons which I had owned since I was thirteen strapped on my thigh and occasionally used them. Then: the White Kiss, the ability to poison someone through a kiss and kill them within twenty seconds. It revealed itself to be very useful and effective, but it gave me headaches for the first two weeks as my body was creating the venom which enabled me to perform it. I had also developed a strong ability to not only understand people’s feelings by simply touching them, but to also know what would cause those feelings even if that person was a total stranger to me. Lastly, lust came knocking at my door and gifted me with strong charisma and charm which I used at my own advantage to get into people's bed—or to get them into mine—when horniness crept upon me. Quickly, I had a reputation—and a good one—and everyone desired me. Surprisingly, Father was extremely proud of me as I had succeeded, as a Midgardian, to not only blend into his world but also to develop powers.

I was nineteen, and he was twenty-nine. I had not talked to him ever since he had left our house when the Rælh story was done and the only time I had seen him was when there would be events hosted by his family in town, but I was always so far away in the crowd that he would never notice me. I, on the other hand, tended to observe his every move and spy on him from afar. Many times, I caught him head back to his room with a lady or two and, instead of mourning over that, I would find a few fellows to distract myself—and calm the rage within. But I would not complain for I enjoyed myself a bit of sex out of frustration for not being in his bedroom.  
That one night after the celebration of the first day of Yule—a celebration of the winter solstice which lasts twelve days—, I was lying down in bed thinking, allowing thoughts of Loki to float around my brain. A few hours before, I had observed him a great lot as I was wandering around the party—basically following him. Just like during any festivity which took place at Odin’s palace, I had dressed up in one of my most elegant dresses which—like everything else I wore—harbored my signature colors: black, purple and silver.

Father was never a big fan of Yule and allowed Freya, Freyr and I to go on our own to the festivities. Furthermore, Odin was away for the full duration of the event which allowed Thor and Loki to host; thus, Yule was very popular amongst teenagers and young adults who were going there not only for the celebration, but also for the fun they knew they would have since Yule was more about having a fun time with fancy clothes on rather than a serious and formal event like about everything else. The Odinson and Laufeyson brothers enjoyed themselves a lot of booze and music during their legendary Yule parties, and I enjoyed dressing a bit less decent for the occasion because of all the youth that would be surrounding me—and I was extremely popular amongst those my age, so it was my duty to give them something to look at.  
I had had a lot to drink on that first night, and, so, I decided to remain in bed for some time—an hour, perhaps more—as the effects of alcohol would slowly go away. I also felt a certain comfort in reminding myself of what I had seen over the night as much as it made me horny to have such a handsome man fill my thoughts. When I felt better, I got out of bed and walked to the big mirror in my room to take a moment to admire myself. I analyzed my long black hair, my blue eyes, the black and purple lace kimono I wore on top of a tank top and shorts which matched in colors and fabric. As the Goddess of Lust, Desire and Seduction, I ought to have the sexiest sleepwear in all the Nine Realms and I must admit that I was pretty confident I did. While admiring my body my brain kept on playing images of Loki for me and that got me even hornier.

There was an infamous tale about the changing color of my eyes in Asgard. Because they would get lighter to the point where they would nearly disappear and look all white when I was aroused; people said that it was because of all the lust which flowed through my veins and that it would go up to my brain and get my eyes to turn so pale. That tended to scare people as they would find out that the tale that had heard of revealed itself to be true, but, personally, I enjoyed seeing myself like that as I found it made me look mysterious and dangerous—like the Goddess of Death, Hela.  
I took a few more steps towards the mirror until its silver edge was within my reach, solidly grabbed onto it and, without ever looking away from the reflection of my own irises getting lighter and lighter, lowered my free hand down on me and began to masturbate. At first, I was being gentle with myself to warm me up a little, but then it got more and more intense as my movements got harder and faster, my brain feeding me with flashes of the handsome Trickster as I pleasured myself. When I came, loud screams escaped from my lips and I had to stop myself from pronouncing his name while orgasming. Then, I fell down on my knees, panting, and my hand between my legs shaking from the effort and my fingertips wet. Feeling the shaking of my hand travelling throughout my body and all the way up to my neck, I slowly looked up at my reflection as my eyes ever so slowly got back to their normal color.

I suppose that, at this point, some people are still wondering why I am saying all of this; mythology is a collection of myths created by people in order to entertain, and, as someone who got to live on Midgard and hear a bunch Norse myths herself, I can tell that a lot of those myths I heard had some truth in them which I got to see or live in the Land of the Gods. However, the simple fact that Midgardians never knew of me brought a lot of falsehood to a great amount of myths as it caused people to not worship my sister for what she really was. Freya was never the goddess of sex as some might think; I was. She was never as outgoing and reckless as some people might think; she was not a party animal and worshipped the purest form of love, and I had always thought her to be against me sleeping around until the day she had indirectly expressed her indifference towards it. But the myth Midgardians ignore the more about is the most famous of all myths: Ragnarok, which is when Gods and Frost Giants will fight each other and cause the apocalypse. It is true that Loki killing Baldur, the God of Light and Joy, was a major event in the beginning of the end of the cycle, but there are a lot of missing details in your common version of the story. But, on that first night of Yule, I had unknowingly taken a decision which was going to be the central event of Ragnarok.  
This is the story of how the God of Lies and Mischief and the Goddess of Lust, Seduction and Desire will cause the end of our world by simply sleeping together.


	2. Part I

My mind was set: he would be mine by the twelfth night of Yule.  
I attended every nocturnal festivity, allowing myself to rest, train or help Father with various duties during the day. Anyway, what really interested me were night parties at Odin’s palace where I could observe Loki and prepare myself for the great night. I started taking action on the third night as my plan was to find his room by myself; it took me ten nights to finally locate it, but I only entered it on the twelfth night. I had talked to a few people that worked at the palace over the first few nights and had caught a few hints in conversation, but nothing solid enough to guide me. I needed to go inside.  
In the meantime, I also had made sure to make myself noticeable to him. I had waited a bit before doing so, but, eventually, I felt his piercing gaze burning my skin as he observed me as I was making my way to the bar. It took me all the will in the world not to look back in his direction, but, at that moment, I knew he had acknowledged my presence and that was already a great step forward. Thus, for a few nights, I wandered around, making sure he could see me as I interacted with anyone I judged could be of any help, waiting to see what information on the palace I could get from people from the outside before digging into the inside.  
And, for that, I knew exactly who to aim for.  
“Oof, sorry!” I said as I picked up my glass which had fallen on the ground after its content had spilled all over me and…  
”It’s okay, let me help you with that!”  
My empty glass was taken from my hands. “Thank you.”  
“Thor,” he held his hand out for me to shake it as he introduced himself.  
I gladly shook his hand. “Frayne.”  
“That name tells me something… You’re the Goddess of Seduction!”  
“I am,” I laughed.  
“I pray that I don’t fall into your seduction trap!”  
He burst out laughing and so did I as I told myself that he absolutely was going to anyway. Not that I completely wanted to—although I would not say no either—, but I was ready for to go all the way if that is what it would take to get into Loki’s bed.  
“I don’t know, we’ll see what’s stronger between that and thunder!” I simple replied with a wink.  
He raised an eyebrow as he smirked. “I like you already! May I offer you another drink?”  
“I wouldn’t say no!”

I must admit that the rest of the night was everything but comfortable after spilling booze on myself, but I had just guaranteed myself access to the Trickster’s room by doing so. Plus, there was no way that talking to his brother in his face would not get his attention. And, if even that did not work, I was going to make sure that Thor would want to tell his brother about me no matter what that meant.  
I made a good impression on Thor quasi-instantly; I smiled a lot, laughed at his jokes, flirted a bit. By the end of the first night talking to him—and the fifth night of Yule—, I knew he would tell me all that I needed to know on how to find Loki’s room. He trusted me and obviously wanted me—his eyes were screaming it and he was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Although parts of me felt bad for using Thor more than anything else, other parts ignited at the very thought of his brother. On top of that, his eyes landed on me more and more as the nights went on as hanging out with his brother was clearly getting his attention. And, yet, it was only on the last night of Yule that we finally spoke to each other.   
I quickly noticed that, if I wanted Thor to have something to tell Loki and if I wanted him to get me inside of the palace, I was going to have to be bolder and catch his eye a bit more; I wanted to impress him with my looks, make him want me so badly that he would have to share it with someone—his brother—because it would be too much to handle. And that’s what I did.  
Thankfully, my family was known to be extremely wealthy and so ordering the most expensive and eye-catching dresses my tailors could create was not a problem at all. However, on the seventh night of Yule, I chose to go for an outfit which represented me more than a dress but still had that very seductive touch: a black and purple bodysuit—which allowed one to enjoy themselves a great view of my cleavage—, a black long coat and leather boots—and, of course, my favorite set of silver daggers I always wore strapped to my thigh. When I arrived, walking behind my brother and sister, I felt a great amount of eyes turning into my direction and it made me wonder if people had even noticed that Freya and Freyr had also arrived. Quickly, I made sure that Thor—who was chatting with his brother—would notice me and waited for him to come to me. As always, he did.  
“Frayne!” I heard from behind me a few minutes after my arrival.  
I turned around and smiled. “Thor! How are you?”  
He took me into his strong arms, “Good,” and then pulled away to look me up and down. “You look incredible tonight! This new look suits you greatly,” he laughed.  
“Thank you, that’s what I aimed for,” I winked.  
He laughed even more. “And she’s funny, I love it!”  
Then, he said something else which I did not hear because, by mistake, my eyes had locked with someone else’s and I could not hear anything for the few seconds it lasted. Loki had walked behind Thor and had seen him holding me by the waist. I knew he had recognized me; I had seen it in his gaze and felt his disappointment when he looked down and disappeared into the crowd. His piercing gaze had made its way deep inside me and finally looking into his gorgeous eyes after all those years had sent a cold shiver down my back. At the feel of it, my grip on Thor’s shoulder had tightened.  
“Frayne?” Hearing my name got me out of my daydreaming. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, my apologies… would you feel like going for a walk?”  
Thor frowned. “But, the dance…”  
“There’ll be others…” I felt my nails slightly dig into his skin.  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Sure, okay.”  
And we left the celebration.

We walked for quite some time while chatting and I got to learn a lot about the legendary God of Thunder. I wanted to ask about Loki, but I could not quite find the way to do it until he did it for me by after telling me the story of how Loki had once shape-shifted into a snake and had then stabbed him when they were eight.  
“Did it hurt?” I asked as I struggled to fight a smile.  
“It did, but I was taken good care of and a week later I was back on my feet!” Thor laughed.  
“And, what about Loki? I mean, what happened to him after doing such a thing?”  
“Father confined him in his room until I was back on my feet, and then we played together like nothing had happened.”  
“This might sound odd,” I hesitated for a moment, looking for the right words. “Have you ever lived elsewhere than at the palace?”  
“I haven’t,” he said proudly.  
“How does it feel… to never have known any other place than the one you live in?” I tentatively asked.  
“It’s fine, honestly. I enjoy not getting lost in there anymore!” He laughed and so did I. “Loki and I used to play hide and seek for days because of that; the longest game we ever played lasted twelve days!”  
“Like Yule.”  
“Indeed!”  
“I love Yule,” I began. “I’m looking forward to any celebration at your palace because I find it so impressive and beautiful… at least from the outside.”  
Thor smiled with pride. “The inside is stunning!”  
“I wish I could see it…”  
I tucked a strand of hair behind my hair as I looked away. Thor’s brief moment of silence confirmed—before he even opened his mouth—that I had succeeded in getting myself a private tour of Odin’s palace.  
He looked down and cleared his throat. “Well, I guess it would be possible for me to let you in…”  
I looked up at him with a wide smile and spoke before he could say another word, trapping him. “Could you really? I’d love to!”  
“But, not tonight. We’ve been away together long enough.”  
“Whenever you want!” I smiled again.  
“I shall what I can do. But…” he stopped walking. “Why did you ask me this question earlier? Did you not live your whole life in your palace?”  
My eyes widened. The question was highly unexpected and I had to be careful and say the right things. “I wasn’t born on Asgard.”  
He took a few seconds to think, frowning. “Oh… oh, I remember now! Father and I attended the celebration in honor of your arrival.”  
“That is quite possible.”  
Thor was thinking again and seemed to be looking for a detail he could not recall. “I recall that Loki didn’t come with us, but I cannot seem to remember why—nor where he was…”  
I remained quiet as memories of that time crept up upon me, but I could not let it show—or I would have to blame on the fact that losing my mother was what made me like this as I had always had.  
I remembered everything; I remembered looking for a clone of Loki for the whole duration of the party and never finding one, and I remembered how much it had pained me. At night, I had asked him why he had not created one and he had explained to me it was my Father’s order that even a clone of Loki could not attend the party to guarantee no suspicion. When I had started to cry, he had held me in his arms and had wiped away my tears with his thumb as he had rocked me in his arms in pure silence for several minutes.   
“Where are you from again?” Thor asked in a soft voice. He must have understood that it was probably not the easiest topic to talk about for me.  
“Jotunnheim.”  
His eyes lit up. “Like my brother!”  
“Indeed.”  
We had made our way back to Odin’s palace without exchanging too many words.

On the tenth night of Yule—three days after my walk with Thor—, we snuck inside the palace for a private tour. He began by showing me his father’s throne, then many hallways, two kitchens and rooms which served various purposes. As we got higher in the palace, I knew we were getting closer to bedrooms and my heartbeat was getting faster.  
Thor’s bedroom was on the ninth floor. Its inside was bright and colorful—very Thor-like—, and contained a lot of shiny objects. He made sure to show me everything there was to see in it—deep down, I knew he did not want to leave to continue the visit, but I had to know more before calling it a night. A while later, when we finally left his room and I felt a good inch of discomfort coming from him, we made our way to the upper floors where he showed me more rooms. When finally:  
“Behind this door is my brother’s bedroom which we shall not enter if we wish to stay alive,” he explained and hearing his statement sent chills throughout my body.  
“Why do you say that? Are there deadly traps in there?”  
“Oh, no,” he laughed. “He’s simply always hated having me in there and insisted that I had my own room to wander in. But, let me tell you,” he placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and barely opened the door, “he should think about adding a lock to his door if he doesn’t want me inside!”   
“Right, okay,” I laughed—partly out of nervousness, but now I knew that entering Loki’s room would be very easy.  
Then, an awkward silence thickened the air before my guide spoke again. “So, that’s it I think. I don’t know what you want to do now…”  
I nodded and looked up at him. It was time to get down to some more serious business. He wanted it so badly and, honestly, deserved it after everything he had done for me—without even knowing. He, thus, deserved a little reward.  
I placed a hand on his chest and our eyes met: his were now full of darkness and desire, which was a great contrast to his cocky personality. A strong arm wrapped itself around my waist as I stood on the tip of my toes to kiss him and I felt his grip around me tighten even more. He lifted me off my feet and carried me to his room.

Thor is known for wielding a hammer and for his ability to control thunder, and, I shall say, that he knew exactly how to pound inside a woman with such strength that it would get her to talk about it for years.


	3. Part II

I spent most of the eleventh day of Yule in bed; first of all, because I had arrived home as the sun was rising, but also because I needed to rest after my night with Thor. He had invited me to spend the night at his place, but I did not want Loki to see me there and in this state.  
In the afternoon, Freya came to see me in my room. “Are you alright, dear?”  
“Fine,” I nearly whispered as I turned on my side and slowly opened my eyes to see her carrying tea and a bowl of vegetables on a tray.  
“Rough night?” she asked with a smirk which felt guilty. I nodded and we both laughed at it. “I miss being your age…”  
I was seven years younger than my siblings which meant that she was twenty-six at the time, and, although twenty-six is fairly young, Freya was always extremely afraid of growing old. It had never occurred to me until this moment that perhaps she had always been a bit jealous of me because of my age…  
“Come on, the man I was with last night is older than you and he did pretty well!” I tried to cheer her up and, indeed, I got her curiosity. “Speaking of which, you have no idea who did me last night,” I said as I sat down and stretched my arms as she thought.  
“Well, Lady Sif told me she had seen you leave inside with Thor, but I…”  
I could not help the smile on my face at the sound of Thor’s name. Freya looked at me with confusion and surprise all over her face. “What? Don’t tell me that you…” I nodded. “No, you…” She looked around and lowered her tone. “You slept with Thor?”  
Before that moment, Freya and I had never been really close. In fact, I was never close to both of my siblings because they were spending all their time together while I enjoyed a bit of time alone. Also, our age gap and the fact that we came from different worlds made it that we never had blended so well. But, then, after telling my sister that I had slept with Thor, it had done something to our relationship and, ever since, it felt like we had a special bond.  
She asked me to tell her everything in detail because she could not believe it.  
“I mean, it’s kind of your job to sleep around and seduce people,” she said, “but I never did I think you’d aim that high… and, to be honest, I didn’t think he was your type…”  
“Who’d be more my type then?” I asked as I could already hear the answer before she replied.  
“I would’ve thought more Loki!” I rolled my eyes as she hurried to explain herself. “Because he’s so mysterious and lies and tricks everyone all the time. I think it was two nights ago, I thought I was talking to him until I noticed that Freyr was also talking to him, but they were on the other side of the yard, and, basically, I was just talking to some clone of him.”  
Her story made me laugh. He had done that to me too years ago, and I had kept on falling into the trap thinking that the clone was him.  
“But, anyway,” she continued with excitement, “Sleeping with one of Odin’s sons is already an exploit, and that makes me so proud of you!”  
Now that she had talked about Loki being my type, I wanted to tell her my plan with him. For once, I wanted to talk to my sister and enjoy the concept of having a sister, but something was telling me to keep it for myself at least until it was done. It broke my heart a little, but I had to if I wanted everything to go as planned.  
Freya hugged me and told me she would check on me later in the evening. She also proposed to help me dress up, which I thought was incredibly sweet of her, but I did not want her to see what I was going to wear under my dress, so I would have to do it myself.  
“Oh…” She turned around as she was on her way out. “Tailors told me to let you know they finished your dress for tonight and that they handed it over to the silversmiths for the last touches last night.”  
“Alright, thanks for telling me!”  
“Guess I’ll bring it to you later. Rest, now; if you’re to have smiths take care of your dress, you better be in the best of shapes to wear it!” And she started walking again.  
“Don’t worry!”

I guess I always disliked my siblings because, unlike me, they were actual gods while I was not and that made me feel inferior. I was probably also jealous of the fact that they had gotten to grow up with at least one of their parents while death had ripped me away from mine at such a young age. I remember once having a conversation with Father when I was eight or nine years old; seeing I rarely hung out with my brother and sister, he had asked me what I thought of them. I had answered that I hated Freya and Freyr and would rather be dead than have to play with them for a whole day—which was a bold statement for a child, but I was always bold. At that, he had laughed, but I would not be surprised if a good portion of his laughter was filled with sadness that his children did not get along.  
“They wish you could play with them, you know?” he had said, but deep down I felt he was more trying to get me to play with my siblings than telling me the truth.  
Then, he had asked me if I missed Midgard and my parents. That was the last time I ever cried over losing what I had before coming to Asgard. I terribly missed my previous life and every once in a while I happened to dream about my parents or my village; I would wake up in the middle of the night and cry for hours. But, after that conversation with Father, never did I cry again for losing what I used to have. It was as if finally talking about it had healed me forever. Back then, he had had to tell me what he had done to them before leaving Midgard with me, which saddened me even more. But, at least, I knew, and I could stop wondering how they felt without me around. Father had told me that he had met a Valkyrie in Asgard and had begged for her to let my parents rise to Valhalla, and she had accepted.  
“I promise you will see them there if ever you happened to…”  
He had not finished his sentence, but I knew exactly what he meant and I had simply nodded. Father had hugged me and I had left.

As she had promised, Freya came to bring me my outfit and a soup later in the evening. “We’ll be leaving as soon as you’re ready.”  
“I’m not hungry, but thank you! I’ll try to be quick.”  
She smiled and sat on my bed. “Take your time, Freyr isn’t ready either.”  
I nodded and waited for her to leave, but she did not move. “I’ll get ready on my own, I’m feeling a lot better,” I said, and she looked up at me as if taken out of a daydream.  
“Alright, sure.” And she made her way out.  
When she closed the door behind her, I ran to my bed to see my dress; I was so excited to wear it. It had been a while since I wanted a dress with metal on it, but Father had never seen the use in doing such a thing, insisting on the fact that metal should be used for weapons and armors only. When I had told him it was for Yule’s Great Ball, he had reconsidered and had accepted.  
My dress was made out of tafta and silk—black and purple, of course. The corset was made out of many silver parts fixed onto the fabric for comfort and to allow me to move freely; the pieces went all the way up to my shoulders and neck, and a small opening on the upper part of the chest and back allowed to see a bit of my skin without revealing too much. A black cape and a silver tiara with an amethyst in the middle came with the dress. It was absolutely stunning and the tailors and smiths who had worked on it deserved the fortune I had spent on this dress.  
I walked to my closet and picked up my favorite black lingerie kit which I put on with stay-ups stockings. Then, I sat down in front of my mirror to do my hair and make-up. I went for lipstick and a messy but elegant bun on top of which I fixed my tiara; nothing too extra since my dress was what I wanted people to look at.  
Then, finally, I put it on. It looked even better now that I had it on and I stayed a few minutes in front of the mirror to admire myself in it. I had succeeded; there was no way I had not succeeded with such an outfit. I looked absolutely fabulous, and I could not wait to be at Odin’s palace again and have everyone’s eyes on me and feel Loki’s eyes devour me from afar.  
A few minutes later, Freya knocked on my door. “How are you doing in there?”  
“Come and see for yourself!” I said with a smile.  
She opened the door and stopped still at the sight of me. “Oh, dear…”  
“What do you think?” I asked as I turned on myself to give her a better view of the whole outfit.  
“You look absolutely… stunning.”  
I could tell her mouth could not find the words, but her eyes said everything. Freya walked up to me and pulled me into a hug as she whispered: “I’m so sorry.” Those few words were enough to trigger quite a handful of painful memories from our childhood and a tear rolled down my cheek, but the sincerity in her voice was more than enough.  
“It’s okay,” I said and pulled away to look at her. “It’s all in the past now.”  
Freya’s eyes were full of tears. “I’m so proud to have a sister as beautiful as you.”  
I smiled and pulled her into another hug. Then, we dried our tears and left my room hand-in-hand and we did not let go of each other’s hand until we had made it to Odin’s palace when it was time to go our separate ways. Before letting me go, she had kissed my forehead while wishing me a lot of fun.  
This time, it took Thor quite a while to find me this time, which did not surprised me because I was standing in a place which people usually went to for more personal business since it was away from the crowd, but, from there, I could observe his brother very easily and, since I had not gotten the chance to do it in a few days, I wanted to catch up on that—and prepare myself for later. It felt good to be back at it and I enjoyed to spy on people, but, tonight, he looked troubled. From here, I was not able to tell why, but something was obviously wrong just by the way he seemed to avoid talking to people to focus on figuring himself out and I did not like it at all.  
Finally, from behind me, Thor’s arm wrapped itself around my waist. “Were you trying to hide away from me?”  
“Not at all,” I turned around with a smile.  
“Did someone ever tell you how beautiful you look tonight?”  
I chuckled as my gaze fell to the ground. “I did get about twenty people telling me so before you, yes.”  
“Well, they were all right!” He took a step back to look me up and down, keeping my hands in his. “Honestly, I might just be starting to fall in love with you, Frayne!”  
My heart sank in my chest, but I kept the smile on my face. “So, seduction is more powerful than thunder, is it?”  
“I’m afraid so,” he burst out laughing.  
Somebody called out his name and he promised to come back to me as soon as he was done. I sat down with my head in my hands. Had I just messed up? Thor could not be in love with me; that was not supposed to happen. Everything I had done with him was to get to his brother, not to get him. Panic was starting to take over me and tonight was not the time for that, it was not the way I had planned it! Tonight was supposed to be magical. I had the most beautiful dress, there would be the Great Dance later and my plan to get in Loki’s bed was hours away from coming true.  
A hand gently brushed my shoulder and I looked up to see Freya with worry and concern on her face. I pulled her into a hug and started crying as she rubbed my back and kneeled in front of me, risking her beautiful light pink dress to be stained, but she had other concerns at that moment.  
“Freya, I’ve been really stupid.”  
And, then, I told her about my plan to sleep with Loki and how I had planned to make it happen—and had had to involve Thor and how he had just told me that, perhaps, he was falling in love with me. The words rushed out of my mouth as I was freaking out.  
“I knew he was your type,” she said and that made me smile. “Listen, stop thinking about it. Enjoy the night, be as pretty as you can be and, if you still want to end in his bed by the end of the night, then do it. Think about yourself, be selfish.” She looked around her to make sure that no one was listening and, then, spoke faster. “Now, dry your tears because I think the great God of Thunder is on his way back and he’ll want you in your best of shape.”  
I nodded. “Right, you’re right.”  
“You’re wearing a dress which spent a full day with silversmiths, honor it.”  
I nodded again and she helped me up as I dried my tears. She helped me fix my hair and, when Thor arrived, she turned to him with a hand on his chest and another one on his hip. “Dear, I’m sorry! I had to check on my sister here,” she leaned forward to whisper the rest. “There’s no doubt what you did to her last night is still troubling her!” She leaned in even more and gently bit his earlobe. “You guys have fun tonight.” And she left after winking at me.  
Thor placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up so that he could look me in the eye. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry,” I warmly smiled. Then, I stood on the tips of my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Finally, it was time for the last dance of Yule. As a child, I used to love the last night of Yule the most because that is when everyone dressed in their best attires in hopes of making one last good impression. On this last night of celebration, there also was the last and most magnificent dance which consisted of what Midgardians would know as the waltz. It was only at Odin’s palace that we would waltz and everyone was very excited about it. And so was I.  
This year, I had the honor to be Thor’s partner and I was extremely looking forward to it. A few minutes away from it, he went to talk to his brother to ask him if he was ready for the opening. Loki had simply nodded and had brought Lady Sif, his partner, closer to him before addressing himself to everyone.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!”  
Soon enough, the party went quiet and Thor took over the speech.  
“Thank you, brother,” he smiled at Loki who simply nodded while avoiding his brother’s gaze. “People of Asgard, as every year, we have been more than happy to have you all as our guests for yet another twelve nights of Yule. As always, it is required for a classic ballroom dance to occur on this last night of festivity and, as always, my dear brother and I will open the dance. Those who know how this works please guide those who don’t. Now, music, please!”  
The orchestra got ready as Loki and Lady Sif downed the stairs towards the dancefloor. They waited for the music to start playing and, then, proceeded into the waltz right away. There moves were so light and perfectly controlled, it was easy to tell that they had been partners for years which always surprised me because I would have thought that she would dance with Thor. And, yet, every year, Loki and Lady Sif waltzed together while Thor always had a different partner.  
Thor’s grip around my waist tightened as people applauded the dancers. “Ready?” he asked me.  
I nodded and we began to go down the stairs. My heart was beating at an incredible speed, but I was ready to make this my moment. I was amazingly dressed and I loved dancing, and, now, with such a partner, I was ready to make the heads turn.  
Once on the dancefloor, Thor took my right hand in his left and wrapped his other arm around my waist as I let my left hand hang on his shoulder. He looked me deep in the eyes to confirm that I was ready and I answered with a warm smile. We began to dance, moving at the same time as Loki and his partner. Everything was light and controlled, and I was surprised at how good of a dancer Thor was which made it all so perfect. As a child, I dreamed of opening the dance and there I was. We had the dancefloor for the four of us and everyone’s attention.  
A few minutes after Thor and I had arrived, the other couple retired themselves to stand by the orchestra to allow us to have our own moment, and that must have been one of the most glorious moments in my whole life. It felt unreal and, yet, I was extremely focused on what I was doing because I had to look perfect to everyone. Especially to Loki now that he was not dancing anymore and that he had the opportunity to observe me. Unfortunately, his gaze did not burn my skin very much which saddened me a little, but now was not the moment to let it show.  
Our eyes met for a few long seconds and I saw the darkness in his. The trouble still rested on his face, but something different floated in his gaze, but I looked away and back at Thor before it began to trouble me as well. When the song ended, people went crazy as they applauded and screamed and cheered at us. Then, Loki and Lady Sif joined us back on the dancefloor and, as the music soon started playing again, other couples joined the dance.  
“Shall you dance with me again?” Thor asked me and I nodded with the biggest smile on my face.  
We got into position again and Thor guided me through another dance. This time, we exchanged a few words, but my attention was on someone else. I glanced into Loki’s direction only to notice that, unfortunately for his partner, his mind was also nowhere to be set on her although his eyes were; he was thinking about me and it troubled him, and, yet, I still could not tell why he was so troubled. But I was only a few moments away from finding out, so I did not let the concern get to me so much. Those were my last moments with Thor and I wanted us both to enjoy them—especially since I was most likely about to break his heart.  
Quite a few songs later, I thanked Thor for the great night, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd. I had to be upstairs before Loki and something was telling me that he was close from leaving Lady Sif and calling it a night. I snuck my way inside the palace and ran up the stairs to Loki’s room. I got lost as I left the staircase when floor too early, but found my way back easily and soon enough I was in front of the doors to his room. They were big and made out of gold as was most of the palace. I placed my hand on the doorknob and, after taking a deep breath, entered.  
His room was big and, on the far left, had a huge window which opened on a balcony that was just as large as was the window. As I approached from it, touching the soft green curtains while passing by them, I realized that it was not even a window: it was a wall which had purposely been made like to allow such a wide opening. From the balcony, I could see Asgard in all of its beauty—and I was dying to see what it looked like during the day when the sun was shining upon the city.  
As soon as one entered the room they could not miss out the wide display inside of which some of Loki’s outfits were placed and, having always been a great fan of his wardrobe, I had to take a moment to look at them from this distance, and, although a glass window stopped my from getting to touch the fabric, I was very satisfied to get to see this with my own eyes.  
One of them was his casual outfit which was a simpler version of his formal outfit—which was missing from the display since he was wearing it tonight. His war armor along with his helmet and a set of daggers also featured in the middle of the display and took most of the space in it for obvious reasons: his war outfit was bigger than his normal ones and was a lot more impressive than the rest mainly because of all the metal on it since it was meant to protect him, so he had to make it stand out and adding his weapons to it had done all the difference. The third and final outfit behind the glass was one I had never seen before and which was a lot different than the rest. It was composed of a short coat—or perhaps a jacket? —on top of a shirt, black pants and a pair of shiny leather shoes; the whole outfit was black and made out of a fabric which was unknown to me. There was something tied around the collar of the shirt—which, of course, was black too—and made the whole look extremely formal and I wondered what Loki would look like in it. I also questioned myself as to why he had such an outfit and where did it come from, but I could not find answers to my questions.

Like me, Loki also had signature colors—black, green and gold—which were all over his room, but black was definitely the predominant color in there. The walls and the floor were made out of black stone and the furniture of black wood. The bed on the left of the door had soft black silk bedsheets, and only one of the many cushions which rested at the head of the bed was black; the other ones harbored some green and gold. Although the room was very dark, something about it felt warm and also very mysterious. Just like him; just the way I liked it. It smelled really good too, I think it was peppermint mostly, but it was probably more a mix the smell of all the candles which were burning everywhere in the room—even on the railing of the balcony. Across from the entrance was a mirror which I walked to next. By it was an opening which gave on a bathroom, but I did want to lose more time and did not go.  
The mirror was big and a little dirty—as if he had spilled water or some other liquid on it and it had dried there—, but I did not focus on that and instead admired my whole self in it. As much as I enjoyed my outfit, it was time to get rid of it.  
I started off by taking off my tiara and left in on a small table on my right. Surprisingly, my hair had survived the dance greatly—but, that too, it was time to get rid of. I removed the pins which secured it and left them all on the table with my tiara until my hair was lose and down on my shoulders. I passed my fingers through it to undo a few knots and replace it before taking off my cape. I was about to start stripping out of my dress when the door opened behind me.  
I froze.  
“You.”


	4. Part III (explicit content, can be skipped)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT / GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.  
> PLEASE SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT.

His voice froze my blood as his eyes met mine in the mirror. That was not what I had planned; he was not supposed to walk in until I was on the bed in lingerie. But he shut the door closed behind him and I slowly turned around to face him—I had to look confident.  
“What are you doing here?”  
For a few seconds, I could not bring myself to form a single word. “I’m sorry, I…”  
I could simply not be confident and, at that point, I was ready to leave without a fight if he asked me to. I felt so guilty, I did not want to be around anymore and it felt like I had done enough harm already to him and to his brother.  
“It’s you I heard last night, wasn’t it?” He sat down on the bed and shook his head. His statement shocked me as I was not expecting such a turn. “I couldn’t sleep until your screams stopped. And even after…”  
I tentatively walked towards him as I tried to gather my thoughts and focus on this and kneeled in front of him. “Do you remember me?”  
“Of course, I do. I remembered you even before my brother told me about you.”  
So, he did, I thought. Our eyes met again, innocence filled his and it made my heart melt. “Gosh, look at you. You’re absolutely stunning. No wonder my brother fell for you.”  
So, he did. I could not stop the thought nor the sinking of my heart so deep inside of me that it actually hurt. There was so much sadness in his voice that it pained me greatly, and, if there was one thing which had always been a disadvantage from being a Midgardian, it was the fact that my emotions tended to get in the way of my powers easily in times like this. In that moment, I did not feel like a goddess, I just simply felt guilty and helpless to have hurt other beings.  
“You know,” I said as my hand traveled up his leg to hold his hand and felt a cold wind pass through me for a few seconds. “I did all of this for you.”  
He glanced down at me with confusion while I found out the source of his troubling as I was rubbing my thumb on his hand. And I was stunned; I was not expecting that and it turned me on greatly because of the madness behind his misery. As I had figured out earlier during the night, I was what troubled him: hearing my cries of pleasure had turned him on, but he had refused to accept that hose screams came from the girl he remembered from thirteen years ago since that was the only way he remembered me. But last night’s torture had been way too much and he had not managed to fight the urge which had taken over him and he felt incredibly guilty about it.  
“You made me do terrible things I wish I had never done,” he said, his teeth clenched together tightly.  
“I know, I’m sorry. If I’d known…”  
“You’re funny.” Loki looked me dead in the eyes, his tone now just as sharp as a blade. “If you’d known? You’re supposed to be the fucking Goddess of Lust, you filthy Midgardian! You should assume that everything you do turns people on! That’s your fucking job!”  
“I know, I—“  
“You’ve seen my mirror; you’ve seen what I did out of wanting you so damn badly,” he screamed.  
I glanced over my right shoulder at the mirror and my eyes went over the spots of filth I had noticed earlier. It hit me after only a few seconds.  
“You…” But I could not finish my sentence.  
“… came all over it from hearing you orgasm for hours with my brother.”  
This time, he had whispered in my right ear. However, he had not moved from the bed since my left hand was still resting on his knee—actually, my nails were digging into his pants and I had just noticed it. My heart sank as he ordered me to stand up and I followed the order, getting hornier by the second. In the mirror I could now see Loki standing behind me with the darkest of smile on his gorgeous face. He pulled out a knife which he placed at my throat, his other arm wrapping itself around my waist.  
“Oh, dear,” I heard from the bed on my left. “You won’t ever change Frayne!” He stood up and walked in front of me. “You’ve forgotten about my clones again, haven’t you?”  
His smile was full of mischief, of course. He seemed to enjoy being in power, but I had not come here to let him have it just yet.  
“Tell me how many you want and I’ll magically make them appear for you,” he said with a smile which competed with his clone’s.  
“That’s what you want?” I said as I felt a wave of confidence finally making its way back into me. “You want your clones to pleasure me while you sit there and watch?” I did not wait for him to answer: “Give me two more then, and enjoy the show.”  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Two swift blows of cold wind flew around us as a second clone appeared behind me and another remained where Loki had been standing before he had gone to take a seat in a love chair on my right.  
I had forgotten what it felt like to touch or to be touched by the clones. When Loki used them as holograms to communicate with someone that was away, those clones were like clouds; you could see them but not touch them. However, one could touch and feel those he would create and stay around of as he had done now, but they did not quite feel human. It was as if your brain would acknowledge that you are touching them and, thus, would try to reproduce what it would feel like to touch another human being without quite nailing it completely.  
All three clones succeeded in stripping me out of my dress quickly and without damaging it in any way, leaving my breasts exposed to the coolness of the room for the corset of the dress was tight enough that I had chosen not to wear anything underneath. One of them brought it to Loki who took a few seconds to analyze it before leaving it aside. Then, when he noticed me bare-breasted in my lingerie, he froze and held a hand out for the clones to stop undressing me.  
“You do not remove anything else from her body,” he ordered before briefly gesturing them to go on.  
Now standing in front of Loki, I felt five hands and the tip of a knife caressing every inch of my body; everywhere, at first, but, then, the hands began to linger around more specific areas. A pair of them cupped my breasts and began to massage them softly, then roughly while squeezing them harder still without it being completely painful. As the first pair of hands was working on my breasts, a single hand which was massaging my neck traveled down to my left nipple, alternating in speed and strength as the fingers would play with it. A few seconds later, the tip of the knife the first clone was holding brushed my breast and, then, my nipples. It remained on and around it, tickling and pleasuring me intensely for the blade felt more real on my skin than the clones’ touch. Also, the madness behind using a blade under such circumstances made me dread it and want it even more.  
A first moan escaped from my lips as I closed my eyes and threw my head backwards as it landed on one of the clones’ collarbone. Loki—and his clones—was much taller than me, so my head could unfortunately not reach any further up than his collarbone when he was standing behind me. In this moment I realized his height compared to mine and it caused me to bite my lip in envy.  
The hands on my breasts kept on trying to get more sounds out of my mouth, but I purposely forced myself to contain them in and tried to look as bored as I could because I wanted to see what those clones were able to do—although that damned knife was very hard to resist to. The third pair of hands which had, so far, remained on my lower body wandered from my ass to the front of my thighs as the clone knelt on my right as it could not hide any detail from Loki by being in front of me; the man had to see everything. The clone’s hands moved to the inside of my thighs and up until its fingers were brushing against my panties. With one hand it moved them to the side and, with the other hand, started to play with my clitoris after having wet its thumb in its mouth. One of the two clones standing behind me began to kiss my neck, sucking and licking at my flesh—my weakness. A second moan escaped from my lips, this time louder and angrier out of need for more, and I heard Loki shift in his seat at the sound of me. That triggered in me the need to see him this time, to look at him and devour his beauty with my hungry eyes as his clones pleasured and prepared me for him. His eyes were just as full of hunger and need as mine as he stared at me deeply and was not ready to look away. I smiled as the fingers playing with my clitoris moved back and slipped inside me in one swift move, causing me to cry out in pleasure. Loki was surprised and amazed, and absolutely turned on—as I noticed the serious bulge in his pants.  
The clone kneeling beside me began to finger me even harder as one of the other ones behind me whose mouth was not busy let go of my breast and the knife, throwing it away on the balcony. It lowered itself a bit, cupped my right breast with its hand and began to roam its tongue around my nipple—replacing the sharpness of the knife with the warm and humid touch of its tasting organ. I closed my eyes for a few seconds as I enjoyed the feel and, then, eyed Loki with all the desire I had ever felt for him as I panted slightly. He had shifted forward in his seat and his hands were clasped together, dangling between his knees while analyzing the scene in front of him, his eyes not leaving any of it for a second. The clone kissing my neck followed its peer and lowered itself to suck on my left nipple. I felt my knees go weak for a short moment as the kneeling clone pulled his fingers out of me and licked the juiced off as its face moved closer to me. Within seconds, its tongue connected with my clitoris, making me moan even louder this time.  
All three mouths sucked and licked hard, and I was close from not being able to stop myself from screaming my pleasure out anymore. Then, without any warning, the clone which had its mouth down on my private parts shoved two long fingers inside me.  
“Oh my—“  
But I could not even finish swearing because he was fingering me so hard that I could not speak.  
This madness of mouths and fingers lasted for a moment: I really could not tell how long this went on for because the intense stimulation of my horniness was causing me to lose track of time. After what I would assume was a few minutes Loki dismissed the clones, but I had stopped controlling myself when I finally did and was crying out in pleasure as my legs were getting weaker and weaker. And it happened in a flash: one second the clones were there, the second after Loki and I were alone in his room; the only thing announcing their disappearance being the blows of cold wind I felt raising goosebumps on my skin as they vanished.  
He gave me a few seconds to catch my breath before addressing me. “It was all right; not bad.”  
I stared him deep in the eyes, stunned. “It was not bad? That’s it?” He shrugged as if all this had had but little effect on him, and it seriously angered me. “You’re funny.” I walked to him, pushed him hard back in his seat and kneeled on the ground so that I would be between his legs. “You’re actually fucking hilarious.”  
Confusion was all over Loki’s face and I let that feed my impulse as I grabbed onto the waist of his pants and searched for an opening. When I found it I pulled onto the fabric and the laces until I had him unwrapped like a gift. “And you didn’t even have to ask me to kneel,” I chuckled coldly before looking him dead in the eyes. “Now, let’s see what you got in your pants, God of Lies and Mischief.”  
I pulled his cock out; it was big and hard and throbbing in my hands. I could see a vein sticking out on the side and the skin around it was so tightly pulled all around his hardness that it seemed like it was about to explode at any second. And his member was great size; this was about to give me a lot of pleasure and, surprisingly, it was even better than Thor’s both in length and circumference. Loki was always full of surprises, but this one had to have been the best so far.  
I raised an eyebrow and another chuckle escaped from my lips as my tone of voice remained cold with a mix of firm neutrality and bitterness. “I don’t even want to know how painful it must’ve been to have to keep that in your pants for so long,” I said as I barely squeezed into his dick so that he would know what I was talking about.  
Our eyes met again and I smiled as I brought a finger up to my mouth and coated the tip in saliva. “This is about to be real fucking funny, I hope you’re ready for it.” Then, I lowered my wet finger to form tiny circles on the tip of his bare head.  
He went mad. As soon as I made contact with him he dropped his head back and groaned loudly. The faster I was moving my finger, the more sounds he made and the more spasms he had out of me finding his sweet spots. When my mouth was ready for him, I lowered myself forward and took him in, but he was so long and big that I did not succeed in taking all of his length; I could only take him three-fourth down, but I used my hand to cover the rest. I proceeded into going up and down faster and faster, letting my tongue travel all over him to give him more sensation. Every once in a while, I would give my jaw a short break, but would still stroke him with my hands and tease his head with my tongue. It took him quite some time before being able to bring his head back up and lock his eyes on me, but eventually he did, and I made sure to give him quite a sight to look at as I did not break the eye contact no matter what I was doing.  
“Stand up,” he said after a moment, panting.  
I wiped some saliva off my chin and followed his order, waiting as he remained in his seat: his head leaning against the back of it, his eyes closed. Slowly, I sat in his lap, straddling him, and travelled my hands on his chest and eventually up his shoulder to reach the back of his neck and lift his head up so that I could look into his deep eyes once he would open them. It had been so long since the last time I had gotten to look at him from this close and I felt my guts twist at the thought of it. And, then, he opened his eyes.  
My heart stopped. Finally, I was the center of his attention. Despite the distance and both having gained a few years of age, looking into his eyes made me feel the same comfort as it would thirteen years before and there was the same softness in his gaze when he was looking at me than when I was only a kid. It was as if his eyes were telling me that he would protect me no matter what; that we had a certain complicity we did not have with anyone else than each other. If I was standing at this very moment, I bet my legs would have given up on me, but I was safe in his lap and there to stay.  
We spent a few seconds in silence before I leaned in to kiss his soft lips. The feel of them was already different than the clones’ and I could not wait to feel him all over me in a few moments. Remembering his bare cock I lowered one hand to stroke it as I began to kiss—and suck—his neck. I wanted to leave a mark of my passage and I had decided to leave it right there, where it could be seen—and the contrast of the purple bruise on his pale skin was simply stunning.  
As I was on my way back up to his lips he took my face with one hand and glanced down at me; I froze. There was anger there again and what I had just seen in his eyes was nowhere to be found again. On that night, I discovered that Loki’s mood tended to shift brutally with no warning, but I could not figure out why. However, it was scaring me and turning me on at the same time.  
“You little…”  
He was looking for the right words, but could not find them and after hesitating for a moment let go of my face before exhaling out of frustration.  
“I would’ve liked to hear the rest,” I said, trying to tease him.  
Loki shook his head and stood up, causing me to fall hard on the ground. After fixing his pants and taking a few steps towards me—as I was backing away on the ground—, his scepter appeared in his hand, starting from the middle all the way to each ends. Seeing it from this close was impressive, but extremely scary as well and it caused me to back away from him more fiercely.  
He pinned me down to the ground by sitting on top of me and stuck the handle of the weapon at my throat, choking me with it. I struggled to push it away as I felt the air leaving my lungs, but it was the weight of his upper body plus gravity against my two arms and there was no way I could have won.  
“What in all the Nine-fucking-Realms did you come here tonight for, Frayne?” he asked as he lowered his face closer to mine. “I refuse to believe that you decided to spend Yule with my brother for no reason, you’re too smart for that. I refuse to believe that you fell for my annoying and egocentric brother. I’ve seen the way you looked at me those past days all the way to tonight, and you have something going on in the back of your mind, I can tell and I have a feeling that’s what brought you here tonight. Tell me if I’m wrong.”  
There was a knock on the door and both Loki and I looked towards it.  
“Later, I’m busy,” the Trickster shouted and we both heard the footsteps going away, whoever it was. But having his attention away from me for a second had made his grip on the scepter loosen a little bit, not enough for me to push it away from under my throat, but enough to breathe and to shout—for help, perhaps, I was not too sure myself, but I followed my instinct.  
Loki looked down at me with wide eyes as, after he had leaned backwards and had taken a good portion of his weight away from me, I pushed the scepter away, the heavy metal resounding away on the floor. Whoever had knocked on the door came back running and knocked again.  
“Everything okay in there sir?” a male voice asked.  
Furious, Loki took me by the throat and made us both stand up as he walked to the door and placed me behind it so that I would not be seen by the man on the outside. He brought a finger to his lips, gesturing me to remain quiet before grabbing onto the doorknob.  
“What do you want?” he asked coldly after opening the door.  
The man in the hallway was audibly hesitating. “I— hum… Your brother was looking for you, sir.”  
Loki’s grin came back. “Tell him I’ll be very busy tonight, will you? And I don’t want to be disturbed until the morning.”  
He shut the door at the man’s face before the latter could reply.  
Loki brought me closer to him and observed my face, taking a long moment to analyze every detail in absolute silence. Then, finally, he let go of my throat—though still motioned for me to not try anything against him—as he began to observe the rest of my body. As I stood still he slowly made his way around me to get a glimpse of all my angles before stopping in front of me again, our eyes locked together. However, he quickly looked away again and down to breast-level. He cupped my breasts in his hands and I felt a breath leaving my lungs as the warmth of his hands touched me. Loki’s thumbs softly brushed my nipples, hardening them to the point where they began to hurt. He looked up at my face again, but my eyes were fixed on the horizon as I was working on my breathing, trying to keep it steady and remain calm. This situation of helplessness was new and very uncomfortable. Then, suddenly, he turned me around quickly and pinned me up against the wall with his hands on my hips. I will admit that at that moment I had no idea what was going on nor what he was going to do to me; he was so unpredictable that if he was to kill me right there it would have made sense. But he did not.  
Loki undid his pants while still firmly pushing on the small of my back with one hand to keep me into place. It was so big and warm on me, and the thought of him being so rough and dominant already got me wet. “Perhaps I fixed them back up too quickly earlier, after all.” I could hear the smirk when he spoke.  
When his hand was not busy anymore he brought it to my butt and cupped one cheek. I heard him go, “Ouf” as he felt me, most likely enjoying the feel of the roundness of my skin in his hand. He uncovered my left cheek by moving my panties away and spanked me once, then twice; I moan both times. He rubbed it in circular motions before stepping closer to me to let his length brush against my bare skin.  
“I really like what you’re wearing,” he whispered in my ear as he leaned onto me even more. “So I think we’re going to leave it on for now.”  
It flattered me, honestly. Unlike his brother who had taken everything off me within seconds, Loki knew to appreciate a woman’s most valued pieces of clothing, and I was extremely glad to get to keep my black set of garters, panties and stockings a bit longer.  
While being so close to me and breathing in my neck, Loki’s fingers moved down between my legs and quickly found my wetness. “Well, that’s someone who won’t need too much prep,” he smiled against my ear, his hot breath sending chills all over my body.  
And he slipped two long fingers inside me.  
My whole body rose at the feel of it and the moans I let out were close to screams. “Fuck!”  
He chuckled as the motions of his fingers inside me got faster and rougher. The sensation was indescribable compared to what I had felt with the clones—this was real and my body acknowledged it even more than usual because the clones had confused it so much, as if my whole being was awakening to his touch—, and it was amazing. The fact that it was him doing that only turned me on even more. Finally.  
He brought his free hand up to my throat, choking me, and chuckled in my ear. “All those people you’ve fucked before were nothing compared to me, not even my brother.” Loki turned us around to face the bed, walked us to it and made me lay down on my stomach, his fingers still pounding into me. “I’ll show you what it’s really like to be fucked by a God!”  
Then, he stopped and the room went quiet again. I took a few seconds to catch my breath after he ordered me to stand up and face him. When I did and our eyes met again he removed a bang of hair from my face, tucked it being my ear and shoved his wet fingers in my mouth for me to lick them clean. “But I won’t be able to do it if I’m fully dressed, and I doubt you’d allow yourself to miss such an opportunity anyway,” he said softly.  
And he was right; I was longing for the moment I could strip him down to the last bit and get to see him naked and vulnerable to me.  
Loki was leaning in to kiss me when I pulled onto his tabard to take it off; he was taken aback by my refusal of his lips but still helped me to get him out of his wardrobe by straightening his arms behind him so that I could slide it off for him. After tossing the tabard away, still standing behind him, I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and found the opening of his jacket on his right side; I unclipped it and made my way around to face him before finishing taking the jacket off. Again, I helped him out of it as our eyes were locked together and I tossed the jacket away. He was now in his boots and pants. I traveled the tips of my fingers along his skin as I allowed my gaze to linger over his chest until I had a firm grip on the waist of his pants.  
“This feels familiar,” I smiled as my hand dived inside his pants to hold his manhood for a brief instant—he flinched under my touch. “Doesn’t it?”  
I raised an eyebrow as he got angry again. I did not have time to finish with him that he had pushed me back on the bed and was already climbing on top of me. “You like to play games, don’t you?”  
There was a real power-struggle going on between the two of us and no one was ready to give it up which made everything so much more tensed between us—and so much more fun.  
“Can’t really help it,” I replied and bit my lower lip.  
His eyes were looking deep through me, and yet I took a second to look down at his muscled shoulders, my fingers roaming over them, feeling the tensing under his soft skin; lost in my thoughts. He had a very nice body and I could not help but be surprised by it; for some reason, I had always pictured him tall and slim, but there was a good amount of muscles under those leather clothes.  
“You look really nice,” the words left my lips before I could even stop them.  
Loki frowned. “Uh, thanks.”  
I looked up at him and smiled, my left hand cupping his cheek as my right one made its way down his abdomen to meet his weapon. To my deception, he had gone flaccid.  
“Oh…”  
I stroked him a few times, but I knew it would take more than that; and he knew it too. He stood up by the bed and kneeled in front of me, his face between my legs. He hugged my thighs with his strong arms to lock me into place no matter how much I moved and teased my clitoris with his tongue, slowly licking it up and down. My back arched as soon as he touched me, again, my mind filled with the realization of how real this felt compared to before. And he made sure I would enjoy it and let everyone who passed in the hallway know about it as he varied his movements in speed and strength to let escape loud moans and cries of pleasure out of me. He began to suck on me and my back wanted to arch even more, but Loki’s forearms pressed down on my hips and thighs so hard that I could not move. A few moments later, I pulled onto his hair—a gesture to meant to tell him to stop—, but he completely ignored it and sucked on me even harder, making me cry out even louder than before.  
“You’re going to come before you get to have anything else,” he said quickly before going back down on me.  
As he came back down on me with even more energy—as if that was even possible—my sounds increased in volume and frequency as I was getting closer to the edge. Again, the realization of it all hit me again and helped to increase my pleasure as all the work I had put into making this moment happen over the past week had revealed itself successful and, finally, Loki was doing all those things to me for real.  
My grip, which had traveled down to his shoulder when he had spoken to me, tightened considerably as words began to try to form in my mouth. I was really close to finishing and Loki must have had sensed it too because his next moves were fast and perfectly synchronized with me.  
He, first, pushed my hand away to allow himself to rise up on his feet as he kept a finger moving on my clitoris to ensure that I would not lose my edge and, just as I was coming, he shoved himself deep into me and began to thrust furiously as I screamed in pleasure from all the sensations in my body. When I was done I grabbed his wrist for him to bring his hand up to my breast—and give my clitoris a short recovery break. Still panting heavily I opened my eyes to see the fury of lust in his, and it was magnificent. Never had I seen someone lose control of themselves like I had seen him do at that moment. He no longer looked like Loki: if there had been a demon of Lust out there, I would have said that it was that thing in Loki’s body. But there were no demon of Lust out there; I was in the perfect position to know that; it was all just him reacting to me in a way I did not even know was possible for—for someone who was not me. He did not even seem to notice how pale my eyes had become like all the others before him or, if he had, that was not enough to get him to stop and ask “What’s going on with your eyes?” like the rest before him. Loki was different and made me feel different in every sense of the way and, in that moment, he made me feel like the absolute goddess that I was.  
Perhaps that knowing each other in the past and under very different circumstances had helped to make this whole experience unforgettable or perhaps was it those thirteen years between the last time we had spoken to each other as he was going back to his normal life all the way to that night we orgasmed together for hours in his bed that made it so different than all my past experiences. Perhaps it was the alcohol in his body which I could smell on his breath which was getting him to this stage—perhaps booze was to Loki what magic mushrooms were to my people on Midgard as they would turn into Berserkers after eating them. Thankfully, drunk or tipsy Loki was not as dangerous as a Berserker! But, whatever it was that was making everything so different with him, I was feeling an incredible bond between us; as if no one before him had shared the same madness I felt when I was having sex and when my powers would be at their strongest.  
We could not leave each other’s eyes no matter how strong he was pounding inside me, the connection was too intense. And, then, he pulled out.  
“I need to see you,” he said while grabbing my shoulders.  
I bit my lip and smiled as I gently grabbed onto his wrists and stood up beside him. As my hands wandered up on his arms and up to his shoulders, I find his piercing green orbs and saw something different in them: an absolute necessity to see me fully naked, nearly an urge to. I pushed down on his shoulders to make him sit on the edge of the bed, but, as I was about to take a few steps away from him, his hand found my cheek and I froze still.  
“Your eyes are getting back to normal,” Loki said softly while examining me. “Are you not having fun anymore?”  
I smiled. “It’s temporary.”  
He had something on the back of his head, but I could not tell why because I was not touching him and his look was scaring me a bit. “I can make that change.”  
I shook the odd feeling away and took a few steps back as I was getting into position to strip for him. Suddenly, I felt a certain lightness overtake me, as if I was drunk—although I knew full well that I was not. I assumed it was the aftermath of being slightly freaked out by Loki’s mischievous behavior prior to this and took a deep breath as I let my eyes drifted down from his face to his chest and, again, took a few seconds to admire his shape which kept on surprising me and turning me on so badly before going on with my work. He had just enough muscles in all the right places. A very handsome man, he was, and as I was taking it all in with my eyes, my mind drifted off to wonder what he would have looked like had he kept his Jotunn form—and color.  
Now, I still had a few pieces of lingerie on and the man wanted them off, so, naturally, I had to make it good for the eye. Caressing myself was the first step; cupping my breasts, letting my hands travel on my curves, my fingers linger on my lips. The tension in his jaw confirmed that he enjoyed it. Then, I bent over and reached down to unbuckle the garter buckles on my stockings as I felt a pair of hands gently resting on my hips. Without moving, I looked up to see Loki still sitting on the bed and my heart sank before I realized that it was most likely just another clone and that Loki was not done using them just yet. And I had guessed right for it was another clone, but this one was different and felt different.  
“Do not stop,” Loki said when he noticed the look of confusion on my face as I was frozen into place. “No matter what happens, you must take everything off if you want to come to me again.”  
I did not move nor speak, a bit scared. The fact that the clone behind me was not like the ones before made me feel like I was no longer safe, as if a third party had joined without asking.  
“Did you hear me?” he asked.  
I shook the feelings away and gathered my thoughts. “Yes.”  
“Good. Go on.”  
Our eyes connected for a brief moment before I proceeded into continuing what I was doing, the smirk on his face increasing the fright I felt even though I had just managed to get rid of it for a few seconds.  
He was called the Trickster for an excellent reason and that reason was that one could never anticipate what he was about to do. Even me who could sense people’s emotions could not think ahead of him: he was too good at hiding his tricks deep within his mind. And, there, was another one of those tricks.  
Because that clone was not just a clone of Loki; that clone was a clone of Loki in his Jotunn form, but, that, I only found out when I glanced over my right shoulder in the mirror just on time to see him release his enormous cock out of his pants and penetrating me so forcefully that I thought he would make me lose me balance and fall forward. Jotunn Loki was bigger than the Loki I knew: he was a taller—by approximately one foot—, had a bigger frame and, thus, bigger muscles and—as if that was even possible—had a bigger cock. And he was making me scream so loud that I would not have been surprised if Thor had heard me from his room two stories below. And, all this time, I had remained in the position I was in when the hands had touched me and being in this angle only made the penetration more intense, and the tears which were starting to form in my eyes were of pleasure. I could have stayed like this forever, but I wanted Loki more than I wanted the Frost Giant behind me; The Trickster had read my mind and was giving me exactly what I wanted, but, yet, that was not going to be enough to stop me.  
You want more? I’ll give you more.

Part IV  
“I can barely feel anything,” I said while panting, my eyes locked with Loki’s.  
His dark smile widened as a strong hand wrapped around my throat and pulled me backwards—closer to Jotunn Loki—, choking me.  
“That’s not what your eyes tell me. Besides, I told you to not stop undressing.”  
Nodding was impossible with the clone’s hand holding me so tightly at the throat as he fucked me hard, but I did my best to show its master that I had acknowledged what he had said to me. However, the fact that I was now standing up stopped me from being able to finish undoing the last buckle because it was too far down for me to reach. Noticing it too Loki gestured for the clone to let go of my neck, allowing me to finish the job—and breathe again—and the clone took a step back. I bent over to unbuckle the last buckle, then reached behind me to unclasp the garter belt before throwing it away on the ground. Only my stockings and panties remained, now.  
Having Jotunn Loki away allowed me to give Loki a few extra seconds of me caressing myself: I lifted my arms up in the air before letting them fall down on me like rain kissing my skin and travelling all the way down my body, again allowing my fingers to linger on my lips for a few extra seconds as I closed my eyes. Right on time, Jotunn Loki came back to me and wrapped its arms around me as he lowered its face to kiss my neck and bite at it, accompanying me in my show. Although it was a Frost Giant—perhaps it was only an effect of it being a clone, I would not know for I never had touched one of its species before—his skin was warm which surprised me, but did not bother me at all since it felt sort of comforting. The only thing which felt slightly less comforting—and rather very erotic—was its hard member which rested between my inner thighs and pointed directly at its master.  
As I brought my gaze back on Loki, my hands met the clone’s and I made them roam slowly across my skin until they were cupping my breast and, as I let go of the big blue hands, the clone’s attention immediately drifted to those and began to play with them. In the meantime, I coated the tip of my index with saliva and lowered it so that it would meet with Jotunn Loki’s throbbing head. His muscles tensed against my skin as soon as I touched him, his grip on my breasts getting firmer for a few seconds and making me frown under the pain. The clone played with my breasts as I played with the tip of its cock and stared deep into Loki’s eyes; he did not know where to look, there were so many things that were happening at the same time. It was driving him crazy, but he was trying not to let it show, but what I would see in his eyes whenever he would look at me said it all. Jotunn Loki and I had become partners against him; Loki was losing at his own game.  
I grabbed the clone’s wrists and pushed them away from my breasts, then made my way to face the wall as two pairs of very confused eyes observed me walking away without a warning. I lifted my arms above my head again and slightly leaned against the wall. “I think I could use a little spank,” I said over my shoulder with a sneaky smirk.  
Nearly in a hurry, Loki stood from the bed, casted the clone away and made his way to me. With one hand he firmly gripped onto my hair and with the other one rubbed my ass before slapping it once. I exhaled, but did not let a moan out yet; he would have to work more to deserve it. As he got more and more into it, the spanks became harder and came in shorter intervals until I was screaming my lungs out in pain and pleasure. There was no way my ass was not bright crimson when he finally stopped and spoke into my ear.  
“You’re lucky I came to you before you had time to finish what I had asked you to do.” But I did not hear the words where he said them; I heard him from inside my head. Before I could reply, he pulled on my panties so hard that they ripped; he tossed them on the ground, clearly indifferent. “Did you enjoy it?”  
“What?”  
“This little… trick of mine.”  
“I— what?”  
I opened my eyes to meet directly with his and the lightness I was feeling before changed for something which felt more natural—more real—and less dull than what I was feeling when I was with Jotunn Loki. In other words, I was back to reality.  
Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed and had his hand on my temple. I felt my lower belly: the garter belt and my panties were still on me.  
“What? How—” I stepped back, confused and shocked as I looked down at myself.  
His smirk was wide and full of mischief. “Did you have a bad dream which felt too real, dear?”  
“Was this…”  
“Real?” He chuckled, “No, of course not.” He stood up, walked to stand behind me and firmly grabbed onto my hair as he had done before. “I wish it was, though. But don’t worry,” his hands travelled down from my hips to my thighs as he unbuckled the buckles fixed onto my stockings. “We can still make some of these things you dreamed about happen for real.”  
His hands came up to the small of my back and he unclasped the garter belt which he let fall to the ground. I felt his touch on my hips again and his lips softly kissed my neck and shoulder as he sneaked his fingers between my panties and my flesh, and slowly slid them down my legs while his the tip of his tongue followed the curves of my back for a few seconds until it was too dry for him to finish the length of my back, lowering himself while doing so. When my panties were around my ankles his hands travelled up along my shins, knees and thighs as he helped me out of my stockings while he remained kneeling behind me, kissing my butt cheeks from time to time.  
“I don’t often find myself in this position, so feel lucky I’m doing it for you.”  
I smiled.  
He bit me softly and I slightly jumped at it; we both laughed. Then, he stood up in front of me and looked me up and down as he held my hands, admiring my nakedness. “I like what I see,” he said and I could not help but smile at this. “I like it a lot,” he took a deep breath as our eyes connected and he smiled one of those smiles he used to give me when I was just a seven year-old. “Now, let’s go back on the bed.”  
“Wait!” I bit my lip and got closer to him.  
I wanted to see him too—completely—since he was still in his pants and, although he was very attractive with them on, I wanted to see everything. Like he had done for me, I helped him out of them and also took a few seconds to look at him, but I remained quiet. I did not do that because I had nothing to say, but simply because I enjoyed observing in silence. And the sight was extremely enjoyable for even his legs had just enough muscles to complete his already perfect frame.  
What a man, he was.  
Then, as we climbed onto his bed he took me in his arms and started to kiss me. In this moment, I did not feel a single inch of mischief coming from him; he felt nice and relaxed. And it remained like that for the rest of the night. Although the make-out session got more and more intense and eventually led to sex again, he did not tricked me again: somehow he felt like a human whose bad intentions were altered by passion and desire—or, at least, he no longer felt like the sneaky God of Lies and Mischief he was. Everything felt true and accompanied by a bit of passion. Even though he fucked me hard and ordered me to scream his name as he made me cum again, it was all done with a degree of care which surprised me but which—fairer spoken—was starting to seriously seduce me. I was already attracted by him because of his nature which I found mysterious and impulsive since it was impossible to predict what he would do, but now that I was seeing another side of him—one which reminded me a lot of how he used to be with me when I was only a kid—, I no longer desired him for sexual interests only. Suddenly, I wanted to really know all of him, and, in this moment, he was allowing himself to be vulnerable to me by showing me how much he wanted me.


	5. Part IV

As he told me the next morning that night we had spent together was the best and the most intense he had ever spent. I was flattered by that, and he insisted on clarifying himself on the matter.  
“I’ve slept with a lot of women before you, but there was always something which was stopping me from completely freeing myself with them. Sometimes, it was something I did that they didn’t like or they weren’t challenging me a lot. But you, you made me struggle for power, you would always ask for more and you even survived my little illusion,” he chuckled at that last part.  
“Survived, huh?” I raised an eyebrow at the seemingly exaggerated statement. “You really still consider me as a weak Midgardian, do you not?”  
“Fine, ‘survived’ perhaps wasn’t the right term…” He took a moment to think, but could not find the word. Loki sighed and went on with his explanation. “My point is it did not stop you from wanting more even after that. It was the first time I had ever done such a thing, because before I feared it would scare people away, but your reaction to it only made me want you even more.” He bit his lip as his green orbs connected with mine.  
Compared to the night we had had, the morning was relaxed and quiet. We could hear the noises of the city from the balcony, but, inside, was only the sound of our conversation. Just like with his brother, we had decided to call it a night as the sun was rising up, but, this time, I had accepted to spend the night. I did not really want to leave—him—anyway, and I had nothing to fear at this point. All I was hoping for was that I would not run into Thor on my way out!  
“I hope I wasn’t too much for you!” I said. “Apparently, I tend to get pretty hardcore during the act and some people are having a hard time handling it.”  
“No!” Loki hurried to say, his eyebrows frowned. “No, I was just telling you how much I enjoyed it!”  
There was no doubt that we had both had had a lot of fun and, as he had said, it had been nice to find someone we could share our madness during intercourse with. And, now, we were simply enjoying the moment and each other’s presence in silence. Then, he looked down at me for a few extra seconds of silence and gently brushed my cheek with his fingertips before speaking in a soft tone. “Where were you all my life?”  
I was about to answer when he went on this time with a more serious tone—which was punctuated with a bit of pain. “Don’t say anything; we both know the answer very well.” I sighed and rubbed his bare chest, my fingers fiddling with his chest hair.  
After helping Father and I, he had had to make the same promise as me that we would never see nor talk to each other ever again in order to prevent my identity from ever be doubted, and it had broken us. However, it was only now, while laying in his arms, that I had felt how serious his pain was. All those years I had thought I was grieving alone thinking that there was no way he had gotten attached to me the way I had gotten attached to him—and it appeared a lot easier to get attached to someone at six years old than at sixteen. But, all this time, he had been grieving just as much as I had and I had had no idea of it. Until now.  
A tear rolled down on my cheek and on his chest; Loki wiped it away with his thumb. “What are we you going to do now?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Thoughts were running in my head. Were we falling in love?—was he?—And what about the promise we had made to Father which we had already broken? Was this just a one-time thing which would allow us to go back to our normal lives without the mutual need to be physical with one another or had we just triggered that need even more? None of us knew and, as much as we did not want to disobey, deep down, I could feel in the both of us that we did not want to have to say goodbye again because it was too painful. Those few nights we had gotten to spend together when he would teach me all about knives and tricks had done a lot more to us than just get to entertain one other when we should have been in bed; we had met someone we wanted to keep in our lives. However, I did not want to break the promise I had made to Father, but, then, thirteen years had passed ever since, so was it still even valid? No one in Asgard ever had doubted my origins at that point and there was no way that they would just because I would start seeing Loki.  
We had remained quiet for several minutes and the longer the silence, the thicker it got; the both of us thinking, trying to figure something out, judging if it was all worth it. We both wanted to make it work, we really wanted to, and Loki’s dedication to it made me fall for him even more.  
“We’ll find a way, whatever it takes,” he said.

And we did, but little did I know it was about to cause Ragnarok.

**\- THE END -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick backstory:
> 
> I originally wrote this 2 years ago for fun only, but ended up uploading it because I was really proud of it. The division also wasn't the same, so about half of Part III was actually in this last chapter, but I decided to give the option of skipping the graphic sexy stuff and fixed that (resulting in this chapter being very short.)  
> This was also meant to be the first part of a bigger two-part story, the second part being the Ragnarok itself, but school was taking too much of my time and I eventually lost the drive, so it is unlikely there'll ever be Part II: Ragnarok. But I figured it'd be worth mentioning nonetheless!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it !!


End file.
